


Drabble: Who Am I Without You?

by PBKayy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBKayy/pseuds/PBKayy
Summary: Keith is trying to to create a new life for himself with his new cat and his new apartment.





	Drabble: Who Am I Without You?

_I should probably get dinner ready._ Keith is sleepy from work and his eyes are heavy. He had dropped himself into the sofa chair, _only sitting down for a little,_ he told himself. He feels something wet sniffing at his hand and when he pulls away, he feels a pressure on his lap. Keith jolts to see his siamese cat staring at him with his big blue eyes. The feline lets out a loud meow telling his human that he’s hungry and Keith should probably get that done soon.

“Yes, yes, okaaaay,” Keith grabs the cat as he gets up, taking both of them to the kitchen. He drops the cat on the floor.

“What do you want to eat today, Sharp?” He’s opening up the cupboards grabbing a couple of cans. He turns to the cat.

“Chicken or turkey?”

“Meow”

“You’re positive?”

“Mreoow”

“Yes sir,” He puts one of the cans back in it’s place and reaches over for a food bowl. Sharp is rubbing against his leg waiting for his food to reach him.

“Here you go,” Keith bends down and places the bowl in it’s usual spot. The cat boops Keith’s hand in thanks before turning to eat his meal.

Keith knows he’s making too much food for himself. He thought he had gotten used to making meals for one person. It could be because Hunk came for dinner yesterday.

“Just seeing how you’re doing,” Hunk had said before pulling out a gaming controller out of his bag. “And to beat your ass this time.” He had laughed pushing Keith into his own living room.

Keith is washing up when he hears a knock at his door. _I’m not expecting anybody.._ He dries his hands quickly and slowly opens the door. His heart stutters.

“Hey Keith!” There’s a lanky boy standing at his door. “There’re a few letters that still managed to make it’s way over to my address so I decided to drop them off.” He’s smiling brightly as he hands them over. “I let myself up, sorry if that surprised you.”

“No, that’s fine,” Keith forces a smile. “Thanks for bringing them over Lance. I’ll call them up to make sure they have my proper address next time.”

“Don’t worry about it bud,” Lance is turning to leave. “I gotta go, Shiro is waiting for me downstairs. Bye!” Lance’s eyes almost disappear when he smiles. Keith waves goodbye and closes the door behind him. His legs want to give out from under him.

Keith trudges towards his bedroom. Still beside his bed are framed pictures of Lance and himself. Before the accident. Before he had to move away because there was a stranger in Lance’s apartment. _Before Lance forgot all about me._

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I think, is the first heavy snowfall of the year but it's very grey today to here's something to pull at your heartstrings.


End file.
